Article holding racks or shelving units are commonly used by people in homes, schools and workplaces to hold various articles, such as books and magazines, plants, small appliances, knick-knacks, clothes and other personal items. Many of these units are designed to be folded or disassembled to reduce size and profile for storage. Unfortunately, many of these known units remain difficult to fold or assemble and disassemble such that storage and setup can be inconvenient. In this regard, the construction of a number of these units is rather complex, leading to increased cost of production or inconvenience to the user.
It remains desirable to provide a preassembled, one piece shelving unit which can be simply and quickly unfolded to a shelf-supporting position, and folded to a collapsed position to enable ease of storage and transport.